The American Type Culture Collection is a non-profit organization presently funded by a large variety of sources including the NlH, NSF, and various non-government organizations. Established in 1925, ATCC is this country's only long-term repository and distribution center which functions as a "museum" for living microorganisms viruses, and cell lines. As a national repository. Reflecting the multicategorical interest of the biomedical research community. The ATCC has organized preserved and maintained a one- of-a-kind collection of groups of certified, taxonomically related living organisms and Collections. By collecting certifying. Propagating, preserving, and distributing such important biological reference materials as is contained in the Collections, the ATCC is providing invaluable research support services vital to the advancement of biomedical research. Authenticated cultures are the principal starting materials for most biomedical research. If such cultures are not available or if they are contaminated or not correctly identified, there would be a considerable waste of research time and funds. The major rationale now, as in the past. For supporting the curatorial and museum functions of the ATCC is that by acquiring, preserving authenticating and distributing such important biological reference materials of living microorganisms, viruses and cell lines. The ATCC is providing invaluable research services viral to the future of biomedical research.